Power Rangers Titans: Taras Little Friend
by Green Ranger X
Summary: The Purple Ranger is quite the inventor but her newest creation may spell doom for the team.
1. Part 1

  
  
**Part 1**

Tara sat in her lab nearly asleep after working to the point of near exhaustion. With the Power Rangers now back in action it seemed as if someone constantly had to be in the Command Center. Since they were forbidden to tell anyone that they were the Power Rangers they had been taking turns manning the complex and keeping constant look out over the instruments and sensors. 

Tara of course had always thought that she could use her time more productively than waiting for monsters to attack. Jason had mentioned to her that he found what appeared to be robot components. After checking them out Tara found that not only were there components but there seemed to be a enough parts to create a fully functioning unit. 

The eager Tara almost immediately began to put the pieces together but ran into a few problems. Most of these were solved with relative ease, as she found blueprints in the Power Chambers computer banks. It appeared that this unit was a backup unit that was supposed to have been put together by the last group of Rangers but never was. The girl had worked feveriously to complete the work but found that a few vital components were missing. She had searched for weeks to find them but was never able to. Eventually she realized that she had no choice but to make the parts herself. Slowly but surely she pulled the parts that she needed from the Power Chambers computer replacement parts. She wasn't sure if it would work but was relatively confident that her design would function well. 

The only real saving grace in the entire matter was the fact that she was able to locate a memory module that was left over from an older unit. The piece was easily integrated into her model along with a few improvements of her own. She had been working for that last 11 hours and wanted to get some sleep before activating the unit which she had dubbed "Alpha 7" and introducing her creation to the others. 

After catching a few hours of sleep Tara woke up and headed directly to her laboratory, where she found her creation sitting exactly as she had left it. Alpha as she had taking to calling him was heavy but she managed to drag him out into the main control room and then covered him up with a large tarp. 

She then made her way over to the communications console and activated it, calling all of the Rangers. One by one over the course of a few minute the rangers called in and she asked them to teleport in to the Command Center. 

After the last person arrived she escorted them to the place just outside of her lab where she had left her creation. 

"What's this all about Tara?" Jarrold asked. 

"Yeah I was in the middle of something." Ashlyn complained. 

"Probably beauty sleep." Tara commented. "Heaven knows you need it." 

The others all snickered while Ashlyn let out a growl. "You want a piece of me? I'm getting sick an..." 

Before she could finish her statement Tara cut her off "As you all know I've been spending a lot of time locked away in my lab working on various projects." 

"Yeah maybe a little to much time." Bryan stated. 

"I'm not going to argue with you there Bryan but I think that I've come up with a solution that will really help us out." Tara continued. "While he was looking for his Proto-Form, Jason found what appeared to be a box of spare robot parts. I took the time to inventory them hoping that I could use some of the components to repair some of the Power Chambers systems in case the broke down. Turns out that they were not spare parts but enough to build a complete functioning unit." 

"So what are exactly are you trying to tell us?" Aron asked. 

"Well I decided to put them together. Now mind you there were some missing pieces but I was able to use existing part from the main computer and was lucky to have found an old memory module from an older unit." Tara continued. 

"Tara can you just spit it out?" Jason finally said. 

Tara looked at him for a second and then moved over to the tarp and placed a hand on it. "Okay well everyone here is what I've been working on. Let me introduce you to Alpha 7." With that she pulled the tarp off to reveal a short red and gold colored robot with a stylized lightning bolt on its chest. 

"It's not doing anything." Mark said. 

"Not yet" Tara said as she reached around to the robots back. She pressed a button there and the lightning bolt began to glow and the robot stood completely upright and began to turn its head back and forth taking them time to focus on each of them. After a moment or so of this it through up its hands and began to run around the room frantically. "Ayiii Ayiii Ayiii!!!." Alpha 7 shouted as ran around the room. "Intruder alert, Intruder Alert!!! Must alert Zordon, must alert the Rangers!!!." 

After a few more moments the robot stopped and looked around. "Where am I? This is not the Command Center." he then turned to look at each ranger in turn. "What have you done with the Power Rangers? Where is Zordon?" 

Tara stepped closer to him "Alpha 7, I'm Tara and this is the Power Chamber." 

"I must get back to the Command Center." he said almost ignoring her. 

"What's wrong with this thing?" Bryan asked. 

Alpha stopped for a second and then looked around. "Power Chamber. I am in the Power Chamber." Alpha ran past the Rangers and to the control console. After working at the console for a matter of moments Alpha got his bearings and activated a forcefield around the the Rangers. 

"Hey what's going on?" Jarrold said in surprise. 

"Intruders I have encased you in a forcefield. I must locate Zordon or one of the Power Rangers to sort this out. I apologize and hope that you understand." Alpha informed them. 

"Alpha we are the Power Rangers. Now let us out of here." Tara ordered. 

"Impossible. There are only 6 Rangers and you are not recognized as such." Alpha responded. 

"Tara didn't you program this thing to know who we are?" Mark asked. 

"I didn't think about that." Tara took a second to think "I know, it's the memory module. It must have been used in another unit." Tara turned around to look at the other Rangers and thought for a second. "I got it." she turned around to look at Alpha. "What is your designation?" she asked. 

"I am Alpha 5, assistant to Zordon of Eltar and the Power Rangers." the little robot answered. Alpha began to work on the console. "None of the Rangers are answering. What have you done with them?" 

"Alpha what if we can prove that we are the Power Rangers?" Tara asked. 

"How are you supposed to do that?" Jason asked. 

"If I'm not mistaking he would recognize your mom." Tara suggested. "All we have to do is bring her here." 

Jason nodded and turned to look at Alpha. "My mother is Kimberly Hart. If you let us go get her she will explain everything." 

"That's not possible. Kimberly Anne Hart is only 16 years old. You are nearly that age yourself." Alpha responded. He waited another second and then made a decision. "Alright I will allow one of you to leave to get her." 

"Alright Jason you go." Jarrold decided. 

"Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii. She will go." Alpha said pointing to Tara. "I will teleport you to the city and you will return with her." 

Tara nodded and after a few seconds of Alpha working on the controls Tara disappeared in a streak of purple light. 

Tara found herself on the outskirts of Angel Grove and after taking a moment to get her bearings began to walk into the city 'I wish I'd spent more time here than locked up in that lab.' she thought. The girl had only been to the city twice since it was rebuilt mainly becuase she preferred to spend most of her time in the lab. She knew that Jarrold had been staying in the house that they lived in when they were children but she was more than comfortable sleeping in the Power Chamber. 

It was the middle of the day and several people were out and going about their lives as though they didn't have a care in the world and the Vandairre weren't even a threat anymore. In some ways this made her proud. The people of this city trusted the Power Rangers to protect them. However it also worried her, she was concerned that everyone would get to relaxed and then if a time ever came that the Rangers were not there to protect them the citizens of Angel Grove would fall easy pray to the monsters that plagued the planet. 

Tara looked around to get her bearings. She knew that didn't live to far from what should be her house but not having visited often made it difficult for her to remember an exac layout. A small girl ran past her and she watched the girl for a moment and then recognition struck her. 'That's Arons little friend Kari.' 

Tara made her way to the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl let out a surprised yelp and then turned around to see who was touching her. When she saw that it was Tara a big smile came across her face. 

"Hi Tara. Where have you been?" Kari asked. 

Tara looked at her for a second trying to think of an excuse for her lack of presence all this time. "Uh, I've been helping a friend work on something." she finally settled on. 

"Are you done with that now? Are you going to be staying in Angel Grove with the rest of us?" the child inquired. 

"Well I'll certainly be around more often." Tara answered. 

Several other children started to gather around the two. They seemed to have been playing some sort of game and Tara had interrupted it. "Everybody this is Tara. She's a friend of Arons. She saved me." Kari announced to the congregation of gathered children. 

"Wow so you must be like some sort of hero or something." One boy said. 

"Nah she can't be." another boy blurted out. "If she was she would be wearing a costume like the Power Rangers." 

The other kids seemed to nod in agreement. "So are you coming or what Kari?" one of them asked. 

"Actually I would like to borrow Kari for a few minutes. It won't take long I promise." Tara cut in. 

"Sure I'll help." Kari cheerfully answered while waving the others on to finish their game. 

"Do you know a lady named Kimberly?" Tara asked Kari. 

"Yeah she lives a couple of houses down from me." Kari answered. 

"Can you take me to her?" Tara asked. 

"Come on." Kari said, grabbing the older girls hand. "I'll show you where she lives." 

The lights and alarms in the Power Chamber began to go off. The Rangers all jumped up and turned to face the Viewing Globe. Alpha was running around frantically throwing his hands in the air. "Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii. This is not good Rita is attacking..." Alpha glanced over the instruments for a moment "Wait a minute their not attacking Angel Grove." Brought up the image on the Viewing Globe. "And those are not Putties or any of Ritas other monsters for that matter. Boy I sure wish Zordon was here to explain this all to me." 

Jarrold moved closer to the edge of the forcefield. "Alpha those are Emperor Nicandros' Soldiers. If we don't go stop them they are going to destroy that city and hurt those people." 

"I'm sorry but I can't let you out until I have proof of your identities. This could be some sort of trick by Rita." Alpha said. 

"Look Alpha you could teleport us out of the Command Center and we can fight the Soldiers. You won't have to let us back in until Tara brings Kimberly back here." Jason suggested. 

"I'm afraid that's not possible. If you are the enemy then you will attack the real Power Rangers when they show up to fight those creatures and it will be my fault for letting them run into a trap. I really do apologize but I can't allow you to leave just yet." 

"You idiot we are the Power Rangers!!!" Ashlyn screamed. "Jarrold I'm going to knock your sisters teeth in when we get out of this." 

"Calm down Ashlyn, he's only following his programming." Aron said in an attempt to reason with the upset Yellow Ranger. 

Ashlyn slouched down in a corner and pouted. "All I have to say is that she better hurry." 

"I'm sure she'll make it on time." Mark confidently stated. "We just have to trust her." 

"Yeah well one things for sure. I'm going to make sure she stays out of that lab. That girl is like some sort of mad scientist." said Bryan. 

"You got that right man." Jarrold chuckled. 

** To Be Continued **


	2. Part 2

  
  
**Part 2**

Kari led Tara through Angel Grove park and towards the neighborhood she lived in. 

Tara hadn't spent much time in the city since they had freed it from the Vandairre instead she had opted to stay in the Power Chamber working on all sorts of little projects. 'I should have quit while I was ahead.' she thought to herself. 

"Why are you in such a hurry to find Kimberly?" Kari asked. 

"I need to talk to her about something important." 

There was a scream that stopped Tara and Kari dead in their tracks. 'Damn what is it now?' Tara asked herself as she looked around for the source of the scream. Off in the distance she saw what looked like a group of Vandiarre soldiers. "Kari I need to you go to get Kimberly and tell her that somethings going on. I'm going to see what's going on over there." 

"Those are soldiers, you could get hurt. We should wait for the Power Rangers." Kari pleaded. The young girl been through more than her fair share of run ins with Vandairre soldiers. She knew what they could de and was very wary of them. 

"Some one over there needs help. You go get Kimberly I'll see what I can do here. If I get in over my head I'll get out." Tara promised. 

"Okay." Kari said, turning her head over her shoulder as she ran off. 

Another scream came from the direction of the soldiers and Tara started to move off in their direction. When she saw that Kari was out of sight she pulled out her morpher. "Dragon!!!" The young ranger called as she held her morpher out in front of her. 

In a flash of purple light Tara Scott disappeared and the Purple Ranger was now running towards the attacking Vandairre. 

The lights began to dim in the Power Chamber and a split second later they were replaced by the red lights and blaring buzzer of the alarm system. 

"Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, what is it now?" Alpha said as he moved frantically from panel to panel on the instrument console. Finally he activated the viewing globe. The Rangers all stood and watched as what looked like a Vandairre attack was taking place. 

"Alpha where is that?" Jarrold asked. 

"It is in a city known as Los Angeles." Alpha looked around almost helplessly. Normally he would have called in the Power Rangers, but in this case all he had were these other teenagers trapped behind a force field claiming to be the Rangers. 

The teens looked on as the Vandairre terrorized the place. People were running in fear as soldiers marched through Los Angeles and destroyed the place. 

"You have to let us out of here." Ashlyn demanded. 

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." Alpha said as he turned to face them. 

"Look" exclaimed Jason, "Those soldiers are tearing the place apart. We need to get out there and help them. 

"Yeah you animated scrap pile. We have a job to do and you're not making it any easier." Bryan yelled towards the little robot 

"Bryan this isn't helping." Mark said calmly. 

Jarrold stepped closer to the edge of the force field. "Alpha I know that you're programmed to protect the Power Rangers and humans in general. Why don't you let us go help the people in the city. We'll leave our morphers here and when my sister gets back with Kimberly you can send them to us." 

Alpha thought for a few moments. 'What if they are telling the truth?' he asked himself. 'then I would be responsible for all lot of people being hurt.' Alpha turned around and walked over to the instrument panel. "Okay place your Power Morphers at the edge of the force field." 

The Rangers all did as told and Alpha teleported the Morphers out of the field and onto a table protected by yet another force field at the other end of the room. 

"Hey what are you doing?" Aron asked. 

"Just a precaution. I have to lower the force field in order to teleport all of you such a long distance." Alpha said, remembering the limitations of the device. 

The Purple Ranger ran towards the Vandairre soldiers with almost blinding speed and as she approached she could see that they were moving in towards a group of teenagers. There were only about a dozen or so soldiers, nothing that a Power Ranger had to really worry about, but to these regular humans they were like some brutal unstoppable force. 

A few of the soldiers saw her approaching and broke off to move towards her. One of them drew his weapon and took aim but before he could squeeze off a shot Purple Ranger was on top of him. With a swift kick to the side of his head she sent him crashing into a soldier that was moving into position next to him. 

Another soldier tried to come from behind to grab her, but the Purple Ranger was a lot faster and swept back with her left leg, taking the shoulder off balance. Before he could land she executed a backflip, ending up behind her target and then hit him with a side kick to the temple. 

The soldier stumbled around for a moment and then crumbled into dust as his helmet began to fragment. Tara immediately turned her attention to the other soldiers and moved in to attack. The remaining soldiers scattered to engage her from different directions. "Plasma Bow!!!" Tara called out as she held her hand out to summon her power weapon. 

The weapon appeared in her hand and she took aim at the first soldier. A bolt of energy shot out and completely incinerated the invader. The next soldier ducked under the shot and continued to run towards her. Purple released her bow and it disappeared back into the dimensional portal that it came from. Just as she soldier was on top of her she pulled out her Dragon Dagger, stepped to the side, tripped him and plunged the dagger into the back of his helmet. 

The other soldiers thought twice about attacking and began to scatter but the Purple Ranger was not about to let them escape after their attack on these teens. "Oh no boys, you're not getting away that easily." she told them. Once again she summoned her bow and began to fire. Within a few moments the soldiers were nothing more than piles of dust. "Next time try picking on someone your own size." 

The Purple Ranger began to move towards the teens and saw that most of them were shaken but otherwise okay. One of them approached her "Wow your awesome." the boy said. 

"Thanks, but those guys are a joke. Now be careful, I'm outta here." Purple said as she turned around to try and find Kari. 

The Rangers appeared in the middle of a crowd rushing away from a big disturbance. Jason grabbed the arm of an old lady as she ran past. "What's going on?" he asked. 

The lady began to scream in terror then realized that it wasn't one of the soldiers that were grabbing her and calmed down. "Their attacking." she old woman said in a panicked voice. 

Jason could see that she desperately wanted to run so he let her go. "We'll try to keep them away long enough for you to get away." 

The old woman ran off and Jarrold stepped closer to and looked his team over. "Things are pretty bad here guys. There are at least a hundred soldiers here and their ripping the place to shreds." he said. 

"We need to get these people out of here." Mark commented. 

"Why don't we split up. Some of us can fight off the Vandairre while the others can try to get the people out of here." Aron suggested. 

"Okay Aron, Bryan and Ashlyn come with me." Jarrold said. "We're going to run interference. Jason, Leslie and Mark I want you to try to gather as many people as you can and get them to the edge of the city. I want as few people as possible around when we bring this a head." 

"Alright!" the others exclaimed as the nodded their head in unison and then seperated into their different groups. 

Jarrolds group moved towards the center of the attack and immediately spotted soldiers grabbing people and forcing them into what seemed to be some type of transport. There were already dozens of people loaded in there was a line with dozens more bring formed. 

"Hey why don't you let those people go." demanded Jarrold as he approached the Vandairre. 

The largest of the soldiers stepped forward and looked at them then began to laugh. "And what my small friend are you going to do about it?" he scoffed. 

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Jarrold taunted. 

The soldier decided that the challenge was not worth his time and pointed towards some of the other soldiers. "Go handle this nuissance." he directed them. 

Three soldiers moved off and started towards Jarrolds group. The unmorphed Green Ranger moved his head, indicating positions that he wanted them to take. 

Ashlyn moved to the left and engaged one of the soldiers, with a swift side kick to the side of the head she sent him flying back into a building. 

Aron ran towards another soldier and lept at him with a flying kick that nearly took the soldiers head off. The soldier fell over unconcious. 

Bryan stepped forward and stood in place until the soldier was almost on top of him. Just as the soldier was about to grab him, he brought his leg up and around with a roundhouse that caught the attacker on the side of his helmet and caused him to cartwheel back towards the transport. 

The large soldiers laughter stopped and he pointed out another group of soldiers, this time numbering about 15 and led them into an attack against the teenagers. 

Jarrold moved to the head of the group and rushed at the large soldier. 

Jason and the others had gathered a small group of civilians and were moving with them to the out skirts of town when the ground began to rumble. 

A large caravan of transports surrounded them and soldiers began to pour out. 

"I think that we're in trouble guys." Leslie said, stating the obvious. 

"Leslie I want you to get these people out of here." Jason ordered. "Mark and I will punch and hole through these guys. Don't look back." Jason said. 

Mark and Jason took up offensive stances while Leslie started to direct the people behind them. 

The soldiers began to move in cutting off Leslies escape route. "You're going nowhere human." a soldier snarled at them. 

"Damn this isn't good." said Mark, while moving toward a soldier to attack. 

Tara had unmorphed and had just passed the place where she had left Kari. "Okay which way did she go?" Tara asked out loud. She knew that she had to hurry and find Kimberly becuase the Rangers were trappped in the Power Chamber by her creation and the longer it took her the more of a chance that something would happen. 

Tara looked around for a while and then saw Kari off in the distance. "Kari" she called out. 

The girl stopped and turned around. When she saw Tara running towards her she smiled and waved. "That was fast." Kari said as Tara approached. 

"Yeah it was pretty cool. The Purple Ranger showed up and cleaned their clocks." Tara gloated with a cocky half smile. 

"Wow really?" Kari asked excitedly. "What was she like?" 

"She's an awesome fighter, took out the soldiers like they were nothing." bragged Tara while trying to hide the fact that she was doing so. 

"Yeah Purple Ranger is cool but Red is my favorite." Kari said matter of factly. 

Taras smile turned into a slight frown "Let's go kid." she said as she grabbed Karis hand. 

** To Be Continued **


	3. Part 3

  
  
**Part 3**

Jarrold and the Vandairre commander stared at each other harshly for a few moments, trying to get a feeling for each others resolve. Finally the commander made the first move and charged at Jarrold. The battle began with the commander reaching forward to grab Jarrold. Jarrold spun around behind the soldier, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and swept his leg back causing the soldier to fall face first with sickening thud. 

The other soldiers stopped to look at their commander for a moment and then continued their attack on the unmorphed Rangers. There were now more than two dozen soldiers attacking and more seemed to be joining in. Everytime one went down two or three more would pop up. 

"I can't believe this." Ashlyn said. 

"Yeah these guys are coming out of the woodwork." Bryan added. 

"This is getting ridiculous." said Aron. 

The soldier that Jarrold was battling stood up slowly and cracked his knuckles. "Ok human now I know what you have, it's my turn to show you what I have." he said. 

Jarrold realized that he was about to be in serious trouble. This was obviously no ordinary soldier. He thought back to when the Rangers had fought Barberon, more specifically their first encounter. Everyone thought that he was just a normal soldier. That was until he showed his true self. "Guys we're in trouble!" Jarrold shouted to the others. "The big ones an Alpha." 

"Just how many of them are there?" Ashlyn questioned. 

"There are far more than you can handle but none is more powerful than Monstar'on" the Alpha said as he started the transformation into his more powerful form. 

"Damn, why does this always happen to us." questioned Bryan. 

Tara stood in the living room of Kimberlys house and waited while Kimmie and Travis looked throughout the house for her. The young Power Ranger began to pace back and forth and just when she was about to walk a hole in the carpet. Just when she thought that she couldn't wait any longer Kimmie came through the door holding Kimberlys hand. 

"Can I help you?" Kimberly asked. 

Tara stood silent for another second then nodded. "I'm Tara, Jarrolds sister." 

Kimbery had heard of Tara but this was the first time that she had met her. She realized that if the Purple Ranger left the Power Chamber something must be going on. "How is your brother?" she asked. 

Tara tried to hide the worried look that she had. She didn't want the kids to catch on that somethings wrong. "An old friend stopped by the house and Jarrold told me to come get you." Tara said. "You know to see this old friend of yours." she added with a wink. 

Kimberly nodded an acknowledgement and then turned to Kimmie "Tell you brother and Elliott that I had to run off for a little while. I'll be back later." 

"Okay." the little girl said as she bopped off. 

Kimberly leaned close to Taras ear. "What's going on?" she whispered. 

"Well I found these robot parts and put them together. When I activated it the long guy freaked out and trapped us behind a force field. He said that he wouldn't let us go until I brought one of the Power Rangers." Tara explained in one long whispered breath. 

"But you guys are the Power Rangers." Kimberly returned. 

"Yeah but the memory module that I used was from an older Alpha. It already had memories and apparently you are in them." Tara said. 

"I see. You must have found the module that Billy took from Alpha 5. Let's go." said the former Pink Ranger. 

"Okay we can teleport to the Power Chamber." Tara suggested. She placed her communicator near her mouth and activated it. "Power Chamber this is Tara. Please respond." 

There was silence for a few moments and then the communicator came to life. "This is the Power Chamber." came the little robots voice. 

"I have her bring us in Alpha." 

With two flashes on light, one purple and the other gray the two girls teleported to the Power Chamber. 

Jason took a moment to size up their situation. It was basically this. There were about forty-two civilians, there were surrounded by about four dozen soldiers and there were three Rangers who and no Powers. "We are so screwed." Jason said. 

Leslie spoke into her communicator "Jarrold, we ran into a little trouble here. We need help." she said. 

"Sorry can't help you right now Leslie, we're kinda in a little trouble ourselves." Jarrold replied. 

"What's going on over?" she asked, more than a little bit worried. 

"Sorry can't talk. There's a nasty Alpha here. Jarrold out." Jarrold said as he closed there communication link. 

"Guys we're not going to get any help from the others. Jarrold said their dealing with an Alpha." Leslie reported. 

"This just keeps getting better and better." Mark complained. 

"Well the main thing that we have to worry about is these people. Powers or not we're still Rangers so let's go it." Jason said. 

The unmorphed Rangers made their move to take on the soldiers. Their main concern awas to get the civilians to safety. They could always clean come back to take out the rest of these soldiers later. 

"We have to get these people a clearing to get out of here." Leslie said 

"I just hope that Tara can get my mom to the Power Chamber fast." Jason announced between kicks at a Vandairre soldier. 

The big Vandairre commander had undergone his transformation and was now a monster standing about eleven feet tall. He had green skin with bright blue hair. Jarrold noticed that this one looked almost ridiculous when compared to the other monsters that they had battled. 

"It can't believe this. Nicandros must be joking. I mean look at this guy." Bryan laughed. 

Monst'ron became angry at Bryans taunting and charged in, ramming the virtually unprotected Blue Ranger and sending him flying across the street. "How does that feel funny man?" The Alpha scoffed. 

Ashlyn moved over to protect the now unconcious Bryan. Jarrold and Aron moved to circle around the Alpha trying to keep him distracted from the others. "This isn't good." Aron commented. 

Purple and Gray streaks appeared in the Power Chamber behind the same force field that had held the Rangers. Kimberly looked through the transparent shield at the room that she was now in. This was much more advanced than the last time she had been here. Instead of the globe that she remembered being in the middle of the room there was a holographic globe that projected an image into the center of the room. The place was brightly lite in complete contrast to the original Command Center and was even more high tech than the last incarnation of the Power Chamber. 

One thing that really struck her was the size of the place. When she was teleporting in she got a clear view of the outside of the Command Center and it looked just as it always had. But when she got inside it was truly huge. There seemed to be no way for a building of this size to have this much space inside. 

Then she looked at the viewing globe and saw that a city was under attack. Then she further realized that the other Rangers were not there. Taking a close glimpse at the projection in the center of the room she swore that she could make out Jason in the middle of the attack fighting off a group of alien soldiers. 'Why aren't they morphed?' she asked herself. 

"Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii" came the voice of the little robot as he moved from behind a control panel and began to pace back and forth, completely oblivious to the fact that Tara was standing behind the force field with another person. "What am I going to do. They need help but I can't just send them the morphers. This could be a trick." 

That's when Kimberly looked over at the table on the other end of the room and saw the seven Power Morphers sitting on a table but protected by yet another force field. 

"Alpha." Tara called out to her creation. 

The robot kept up his frantic pacing. 

"Alpha." Tara called out once more. 

"I wish that she would get here with proof." he said to himself. 

"ALPHA!!!" Tara finally yelled. 

Alpha 7 finally turned around to see that Tara was standing behind the force field. "Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii, Ayiii. What took you so long? Never mind that, where is Kimberly?" 

"Hi Alpha." Kimberly said as she stepped out in front of Tara. "It's been a while." 

Alphas voice changed and suddenly became a lot more robotic sounding. "Please identity with voice phrase." he spurted out. 

"I remember now." Kimberly said. "A group of imposters had gotten into the Command Center once before and trashed the place. Billy placed a voice authorization into Alpha 5 so that no one would be able to pull the same stunt again." She then turned and looked at the little robot "Hey, nice stereo." she said. 

Life came back to the little robots voice and he immediately moved over to the control panel. With in seconds the force field was down and he ran over to hug Kimberly. "Nice to good you Kimberly." 

"I've missed you Alpha." Kimberly returned. 

"Tara I am sorry about the misunderstanding. The other Rangers have teleported to Los Angeles to stop an attack on the city. They hve left their morphers. Please go and assist them." Alpha said to the Purple Ranger. 

Alpha then pressed a button and the a ornate box appeared. Alpha began gathering the Power Morphers and placing them into the box. 

"Well I guess I have to get going. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Tara said placing he hand behind her back. With one quick action she pulled her own Morpher from behind her back (actually a small dimensional portal) and cried out "DRAGON!!!" 

Kimberly stood and watched as the girl that was once Tara transformed into the Purple Ranger. "Very nice." she commented. 

Alpha approached her and placed the box containing the Morphers and Power Coins in her hand. "I'll teleport you to the others now." In a flash of bright purple light she was gone to save the others. 

Jason and the others were fighting hard but odds seemed to be against them. They had taking down several soldiers but there seemed to be and endless number of them. Mark had taken a big hit just moments before but seemed non the worse for wear. The two had bought Leslie the valuable time that she needed to get the civilians away from the fighting but she had come back and was fighting off the Vandairre just as hard as they were. 

"Leslie are you okay?" Jason asked. 

"I'll be better when we can morph, but at least we don't have to worry about the civilians." Leslie said while blocking a hit from a soldier "These guys are really starting to become a pain." 

"Don't I know it." Mark said while rubbing his head. 

A group of soldiers surrounded the teens and had them almost completely engulfed when they began to crumble to dust. 

"What's going on?" Jason asked aloud. Then he looked up to see a familiar purple clad figure standing over him holding out her hand. 

"Thought you could use a hand." Purple Ranger said. 

"What took you so long?" Mark joked. 

"I could always go back. But I think you would appreciate it more if I give you these." Purple replied while opening the box that contained their morphers. 

"That's what I'm talking about." Jason smiled as he reached into the box. 

"Yeah and she did it with a smile." Leslie added as she pulled out her morpher. 

"Now it's our turn." Mark threw in. 

"Then what are you waiting for?" Purple questioned. 

"Yeah." Jason said while pulling the morpher down to a position in front of him."IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" 

"PANTHER!!!" Mark shouted. 

"PHOENIX!!!" Leslie exclaimed. 

"LYNX!!!" Jason called out. 

"Well that's more like it." Pink said while adjusting her gloves. "I bet the others would appreciate it to." 

Monstr'on held Jarrold by his neck and pummeled his stomach relentlessly. "I don't see how a mere human could have beaten any of the mighty Vandairre warriors, much less Barberon." He said. With a single flick of the wrist he tossed the Jarrold across the street and into a lamppost. 

Jarrold let out a groan and then stood up slowly. "I don't need my powers to beat you." Jarrold said. 

There was a loud thump and then several soldiers when flying over the heads of the unmorphed Rangers. 

"Let's not see you try." came the voice of the White Ranger. 

"I think that you guys came use these." The Purple Ranger said as she threw the Power Morphers to the Rangers. 

"Alright. IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!" Bryan cried as he caught his device. 

"CHEETAH!!!" Ashlyn exclaimed. 

"BULL!!!" Aron shouted. 

"FOX!!!" yelled Bryan. 

"EAGLE!!!" called out Jarrold. 

The eight Power Rangers gathered next to each other and Green stepped forward. "Now let's see how tough you are." 

"YOu honestly think this has me the least bit worried?" Monstr'on said. 

"Maybe that doesn't but this better." Green said commandingly. "Power Blaster." 

"Right" the Rangers said in unison. 

"PLASMA BOW!" 

"ICE BLADE!" 

"FLAME SAIS!" 

"QUICK BLADE!" 

"AQUA AXE!" 

"ELEMENTAL STAFF!" 

"PHOENIX FIRE WHIP!" 

"STORM SWORD!" 

"POWER BLASTER!!!" the cleed in simultaneously. 

"Fire." Jarrold ordered. 

The blast happened so fast the Monstr'on didn't see it coming. In a flash of light he disintegrated leaving behind no trace. 

"That was to easy." said Purple. 

"Yeah we didn't even have to use the Zords." Black quipped. 

"Well we still have to worry about getting these people to Angel Grove." Pink said. 

The Rangers communicators began to beep. Green answered "This is Green Ranger." 

"Rangers this is Kimberly. I'm at the Power Chamber, we monitored the battle and contacted Captain Sawyer. She's going to be bringing in people to help evacuate the city." 

"Well looks like that's that." Green said. "Let's get home." and in a rainbow of light the Power Rangers teleported back to the Power Chamber. 

The Rangers appeared in the Power Chamber with their helmets removed. Kimberly and Alpha were laughing at something and then turned around to greet them. 

"I've been telling Alpha about what's been going on since he was deactivated." Kimberly informed them. 

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Rangers." The little robot apologized. 

"No problem. Everything worked out in the end." Leslie said as she reached across his chest piece and pulled off his armor to demorph. 

"And the best thing is that my sister can leave the Power Chamber and stop acting like a mad scientist." Jarrold joked while demorphing. 

"Well Rangers allow me to offer my assistance in your battle against the evil Vandairre Empire." Alpha said. 

"Welcome to the team buddy." Mark said offering his hand to the newest addition to their team. 

A soldier entered Emperor Nicandros' throne room on Keldeha holding a message and cowering. 

"Let me see what you have warrior." Nicandros ordered. 

The soldier timidly placed the pad with the message into the emperors hand bowed and then left before Nicandros could read it. 

"This says that Monstr'on has been destroyed by the Power Rangers." The Emperors started to glow red and he threw the pad across the room shattering it against the wall. "I told that moron to carry the growth potion with him." he ranted. "And those Rangers are really starting to become more than just an annoyance." 

Nicandros stood from the throne and began to pace back and forth. "Vaard I want you to summon Lothor." 

"Yes my lord, but are you sure that is a wise choice. You know how unpredictable he can be." Vaard answered. 

"I expect you to obey me without question Vaard. If you ever question me again maybe I will send you to face the Rangers." Nicandros threated. 

"Yes my lord." Vaard snivelled while leaving the room. 

** Next - You Can't Keep A Good Ranger Down **


End file.
